


Rain, rain... Come again...

by Rosebudwhite



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Camping, F/M, Smut, Tent Sex, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebudwhite/pseuds/Rosebudwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s an all senses experience this one!</p>
<p>Inspiration 1: http://rosebudwhite.tumblr.com/post/88406358906<br/>Inspiration 2: http://rosebudwhite.tumblr.com/post/88418659856<br/>Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH-kj6rkQWc<br/>Visuals: http://rosebudwhite.tumblr.com/post/81910784517</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rain, rain... Come again...

**Author's Note:**

> It’s an all senses experience this one!
> 
> Inspiration 1: http://rosebudwhite.tumblr.com/post/88406358906  
> Inspiration 2: http://rosebudwhite.tumblr.com/post/88418659856  
> Soundtrack: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH-kj6rkQWc  
> Visuals: http://rosebudwhite.tumblr.com/post/81910784517

The ridge loomed, it cannot be much further she told herself.  Her legs ached, her back ached and her feet ached.  Chris strode off ahead, his baseball cap on backwards, his sunglasses protecting his eyes.  He stood at the top of the ridge they were climbing and looked back at her triumphantly, his clunky walking boot resting on a rock.  The sweltering summer heat left a sheen of sweat over his exposed shoulders; she could not understand how he was not sweating more, what with the beard and all.  She herself was down to just her vest top and shorts and still felt as if she was in the pit of Mount Doom.

Scrabbling up the last few metres she struggled to stand upright next to him with the weight of her pack, as he gazed out over the view.

“Will you look at that!”  His hand swept over the majestic view that now stood below them.

“Two… seconds… need… breath…”  She swallowed hard, she placed her hands on her knees to get the air into her lungs better.  He at least took pity on her and handed over a bottle of water.

When she finally did manage to take in the view through sips of water, she was not disappointed.  The valley below was blooming with summer flowers, the haze over the lake made it look warm and inviting.  They could see for miles in every direction, yet saw no sign of any form of civilization.  It was bliss.

Chris’ arms encircled her from behind.  “Worth it?”

“Every aching step.”

“Help with the tent and I’ll rub your feet.”

“Promise?”

Chris began to jog down towards the lake, “Only if you come skinny dipping later!”

\-----

The tent was barely up before the rainstorm hit.  The weatherman had said to expect it, but with the prevailing blue skies and blistering heat, neither of them had really given it too much attention, though the seasoned camper inside each should probably have paid more heed..

They lay there under the sagging canvas watching the rain trickle and run into rivers as it made its way down the sides of the tent.  Their bags discarded at the entrance, their bedding rolls still tied up.

“We should move.”  She squirmed as she felt a rock under her back through the groundsheet.

Chris lay stoic next to her.  “Why?  Do you have somewhere to be?  The rain isn’t going to stop anytime soon.”

“Unpack then, lay on something slightly softer.”

“Wuss.”  His eyes closed and she knew he was listening to the relaxing sound of the rain.

She leant up on one elbow and looked him over.  For the first time in a long time, he seemed happy and relaxed.  He needed this trip away from it all.

Without opening his eyes he remarked, “You’re staring at me.”

“You promised me a foot rub.”  Sitting up properly she began to untie her bootlaces.

Air blew out of his nose as he conceded.  “I did, didn’t I?”  He motioned a grab with his hand, “Come on then.”

As was their ritual, she spun 180° so that they were head to toe and placed her foot in his waiting hands.  He peeled away the sock and even from the other end of the tent, she could smell what he did.  Yet he said nothing beyond a nose crinkle and began to rub his thumbs expertly over the ball and arch of her foot.  She could not help but let out a little whimper.

“Is that just the foot rub?”

“At the moment.  Though the rain is helping.”

Chris continued his ministrations for a few minutes before setting her foot down and motioning for her to raise the other.  He repeated the process on the second foot but instead of setting it down when he had pummeled it sufficiently; he dragged his nails down the length of her foot.

She squealed as ticklish giggles over took her.

"Shhhh!" Chris put his finger to his lips before repeating it.

"No one is going to hear us. We are in the middle of nowhere and I can barely hear myself think over this rain."

“Then don’t think.  Enjoy the pleasure, tell yourself it doesn’t tickle.”  Chris’ fingers trailed over her foot yet again, she bit her lip to stop from giggling again.

His fingers now took her ankles and his soft lips placed delicate kisses over them, which rewarded him with another moan, this time of a different sort.  Now it was her turn to close her eyes as he shifted himself between her legs.

The rain continued to lash down above them as Chris’ kisses moved higher up her bare legs, his chin pushing her legs apart further as he crawled up her body.  Another sigh came from her mouth as the hair of his beard tickled at the delicate skin on the inside of her thighs.

A crack of lightning lit up the tent and his crouching shadow became emblazoned on her retinas.  She let out a gasp at the image and began to count the seconds aloud.  Chris stopped what he was doing and let her calm her fears.  The thought of being caught in a proper thunderstorm sheltered only by a thin sheet of material held up with metallic poles was not a scenario she looked forward to.  The rumble of thunder followed five seconds later.

"Now, where was I?" He laughed as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her shorts, and hooking them and the lace of her knickers at the same time, pulled them off her smooth legs in one easy motion.

She knew he could smell her and it was taking all he could do not to press her to his face and inhale her scent, he loved to taste her.  She made this animal instinct take over him at times. Made him unable to think about anything but getting lost in her femaleness; her smell when she was aroused and ready for him, or the sounds she made as he moved inside her. How her normal tone dropped several levels and the almost guttural moans that escaped her lips made him think his heart would stop in those moments.

He snaked his tongue between her lips, tasting her, her thighs pressed against his face as she moaned and pushed against his mouth. He licked to the top and flicked her clit, moving and kissing her belly and her hips.

She squirmed and giggled again as he tickled her with his lips and fingers as he pushed her vest top higher, moving up each rib and nipping at her with his teeth and sucking on her skin.  He paused, letting his finger glide over the spot on her throat where her neck and shoulders melded, whilst she gripped the bottom of the small top and pulled over her head, leaving her naked and exposed to him.

Chris watched her chest rising and falling almost to the beat of the rain as he traced her collarbone.  Her head arched back, as his finger found her lips and she opened her mouth, sucking his fingertip, holding it between her teeth and her tongue flicked back and forth over it suggestively.

He watched her face as she held his finger captive in her hot mouth as he moved his hand inches from her skin and touched her knee. She inhaled as he swiftly moved his hand down her thigh and slid a finger as far inside her as he could.

She moaned again and he pulled his finger free of her mouth and replaced it with his as he began to slide his finger in and out of her knowing he could rapidly bring her to orgasm with just his finger in her and deep probing kisses.

She caught up with the rhythm of his fingering and her hips rose off the groundsheet. His kisses caught her moans and softened them. He pumped faster as he felt her climax building. She was always amazed how he knew her body's responses better than she knew her own. She pushed her hips high, holding his finger in her clenching muscles and he could feel her heartbeat inside her as she reached her orgasm.

As she caught her breath, Chris knelt back on his feet and stripped his own clothes free of his body.  He didn't give her any more time to rebound from her first orgasm as he rolled over her and whilst kissing her deeply, positioned himself just outside her moist pussy.  Watching her face, he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs as he slowly entered her.  Her eyes opened wider as she took him into her.  Her breath washed over his face, she gasped as he began to thrust faster, the steady fall of rain pushing him on, and she moved to catch up to his new pace.

She could see the tenseness of his face as his body coiled with his impending orgasm and his lips brushed her ear as he urged her on. "Cum with me.”  Another flash of lightning filled the tent.

"Yes, yes I am." She said calling out over the rain as she bucked into him and their hips remained as one as he climaxed and felt her at that same place moments later.  A peel of thunder was their encore.

She sighed contentedly as he collapsed back down next to her. They listened to the sounds of the rain retreating as they slowed their breathing.  More lightning yet no further thunder for another ten seconds.

Chris spoke up first.  “If the storm keeps heading away at this pace we may make that skinny dip before night fall.”

“Now there’s a thought.”  She grinned as she watched one of the last blobs of rain tumble down the side of their tent.


End file.
